test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
Player Commands
How to use Commands are in-game functions that are meant for players to make use of to help them travel and access things in-game with ease. You can use commands by typing your command into /say. Do not put any spaces before or after the command unless using a two-part command. When using a two-part command, you will need a space. Commands and their purpose !help —''' Brings up a list of all commands in-game available to players. '''/? —''' Displays all client side commands that begin with / instead of !. '''!ecv —''' Displays the server's expected client version. This is paired with /ver, and is used when submitting a bug report. '''!where —''' Displays the XYZ coordinates of your character's location at the time of input. This is used when submitting a bug report. '''!revision —''' Displays the server's revision. This is used when submitting a bug report. '''!setmusic —''' Use this command followed by a music type and song ID. This is used to change the background music in-game. This is client-side only. '''!costume —''' Use this command followed by a costume ID. This is used to change your character's model into the model of any monster, NPC, or furniture in-game. Costume IDs can be found here. '''!getls —''' Adds a pearl for the default LS (UberNoober) to the player's inventory. '''!grats —''' Allows your character to immediately use a firework that says "Congratulations!" in the air. '''!trial —''' Shows your progress in any custom trials on the server. '''!shop —''' Brings up a system message that is client-side only, displaying page numbers and their corresponding shops. '''!shop 1 —''' Brings up the Crystal Depot shop. '''!shop 2 —''' Brings up the MogDonalds shop. '!food — '''This command allows you to buy the color drop you specify e.g. !food red. Very useful if you are multi-boxing and want to buy and feed an army all at once without having to mess with the menus. '!shop 3 —''' Brings up the Meds shop. '''!shop 4 —''' Brings up the Tools and gear shop. '''!apocnigh — 'Allows you to purchase Zilart, Apocalypse Nigh and Chains of Promethia gear. '*Must have completed Zilart or Apocalypse Nigh missions. !ah —''' Brings up the auction house menu from anywhere, allowing players to sell items and make purchases. '''!tele —''' Brings up an instruction menu on how to use the '''!tele command. You must have the respective teleport crystal you wish to teleport to. !tele holla —''' Transports you to the telepoint crystal in Holla. '''!tele dem —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Dem. '''!tele mea —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Mea. '''!tele altep —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Altep. '''!tele vahzl —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Vahzl. '''!tele yhoat —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Yhoat. '''!tele jugner —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Jugner Forest (S). '''!tele meriph —''' Transports you to telepoint crystal in Meriphataud Mountains (S). '''!tele pashh —''' Transports you to the telepoint crystal in Pashhow Marshlands (S). '''!hazhalm —''' Transports you to the Hazhalm Testing Grounds. '!aby — '''Brings up an instruction menu on how to use the '!aby 'command. '!aby lath — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - La Theine Cavernous Maw in La Theine at (E-4). '!aby kons — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Konschtat Cavernous Maw in Konschtat Highlands at (I-12). '!aby tah — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Tahrongi Cavernous Maw in Tahrongi Canyon at (H-12). '!aby attoh — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Attohwa Cavernous Maw in Buburimu Peninsula at (F-7). '!aby mis — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Misareaux Cavernous Maw in Valkurm Dunes at (I-9). '!aby vunk — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Vunkerl Cavernous Maw in Jugner Forest at (J-8). '!aby altep — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Altepa Cavernous Maw in South Gustaberg at (J-10). '!aby uleg — 'Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Uleguerand Cavernous Maw in Xarcabard at (H-8). '!aby grau — Teleports you in front of the Abyssea - Grauberg Cavernous Maw in North Gustaberg at (G-7). !atma — Brings up an instruction menu on how to use the !atma 'command. '!atma1 save —''' '''!atma1 save will save, for later use, to Atma Set 1', the atma(s) you have currently equipped. Paired with '!atma1 restore. Click HERE for full instructions. !atma1 restore —''' '''!atma1 restore will restore/re-apply Atma Set 1'. Paired with '!atma1 save. Click HERE for full instructions. !regen —''' Will give a 6 tick Regen, a 4 tick Refresh, and a 25 tick Regain. This can only be used at level 75 and below. * '''— This is the only icon that will appear once you type !regen, separate icons for all 3 buffs will not appear. Category:Guides & How-to's